No doubt
by BiazinhaGomes
Summary: A misunderstanding almost leads to a break up, that can only be fixed with the two thing they do better: sex and fighting


It was almost noon at a cold december morning, Isabella woke up after a short sleep, she arrived at home from work almost 8 am, she was exhausted. It was Thursday, Isabella didn't had a good night of sleep in almost 3 days, and it wasn't only because of work. She got up, and started to get ready for the day. Being a Nurse, she was used to work with crazy hours, but since the last promotion she had started working double shifts, including the night ones. Starting today she had two days off, and she had no clue in what to do with it.

Her house was a mess, sho she started working on it, trying to avoid thought from the past monday, since she was still trying to figure out her life after what happened. While working at her home obligations doubtful thoughts filled Isabella's mind, was she wrong? did she made the right choice? Were her actions well thought? She didn't know the answer, but her mind and heart were in a deep conflict.

The afternoon passed as a flash, without the usual distraction, Isabella could do her chores much faster. She had a late lunch and decided to take a shower, but before that she made up her mind, and although she wasn't a hundred percent sure she was making the right choice, to send out a text confirming her usual thursday night meeting.

"It's tonight still up? " after pressing send she locked the screen and putted her phone at the top of the bathroom counter, afraid of the answer she would or wouldn't receive.

Then she rushed to the shower. The feeling of the warm water running through her body relaxed her sore muscles. She then relaxed her hand in her flat stomach, letting sad thoughts fill her mind, she felt the urge of crying but her thought were interrupted by the sound of her phone, letting her know she had received a message. She quickly left the shower, grabbing a towel and drying her hands so she could see what it said.

"Yes!"

A simple answer, only three letters, she didn't know how she felt about it but unconsciously she let out a sigh of relief. It was still 4p.m so, after drying her hair Isabella decided to take a nap before her night appointment.

Isabella woke up an hour later, feeling a lot less distressed and now ready for her night. She put on her outfit and got into her car, after eating a snack, and started the drive to her meeting. Twice a week she would met with her training mate at the fighting club below the train line in preparation for the upcoming competition, such a habit had become routine for both of them after being paired as training partners.

Arriving at the fighting club a little past 6pm, Isabella climbed to the top of the ring, starting to warm up while waiting for her fight mate to arrive.

Isabella and Edward weren't exactly the expected pair for a fight, Edward with his six-foot-two height, green eyes and auburn hair, was the perfect contrast to Isabella, a five-foot-five woman with deep mahogany hair and equally deep brown eyes. The tension between them was palpable, when together it could be said that it was easily noticed.

It was already 6:45pm when Edward showed up, over 10 minutes late, shirtless and wearing his fighting shorts, without any words he stepped into the ring putting his gloves on under Isabella's defiant gaze.

"Late again, Mr. Cullen" she said with a crooked smile on her face "I was wondering if you would show up"

"Cut the crap, Isabella" Edward said finishing tightening his gloves "Let's start"

So they both moved to the center of the mat and began their combat. As one of the most beautiful rehearsed dances, both moved like magnets. The timing was impressive, every blow delivered was right, whether it hit the target or be defended by it. The difference between the sexes didn't stop either of them from anything, up there they were in fighting mode. The tension between them increased to stratospheric levels.

Their bodies were fatigued but it didn't stopped their movements that were rhythmed as the beating of the heart. Each step was accompanied by their eyes, a look that cast far more than challenge. The green in the brown, the brown in the green, and no matter how tired their bodies were, the gaze did not fade. Not that any of them had that intention.

For a brief moment of distraction Isabella hit Edward on the abdomen and knocked him to the ground, a few seconds passed as Edward catch his breath. Isabella was about to turn her back to leave the ring, singing victory, when Edward wrapped his legs around hers and brought her to the ground with him.

"Rule number one, Isabella," he said as he pinned her body with his "never underestimate your opponent and turn your back on them"

Isabella let out a laugh, and using her years of practice rolled with Edward through the mat, settling over him.

"Rule number two, Mr. Cullen" Isabella said over him this time "No talking while fighting"

That said isabella glued her lips to his, relieving the tension she felt for days. It had been a long time since those bodies had met this way, but their memory could never be forgotten. The way they fit together was like the most perfect puzzle.

Isabella began biting his lips, then followed distributing kisses down his face, paying special attention to the simple scar he carried on his eyebrow, a reminder of the day they met at a boxing competition 3 years ago. At some point the gloves were discarded, and now found themselves thrown somewhere on the mat. Their hands explored their bodies as if searching for an answer, as they groped their already well-known bodies with the sense of belonging.

Their bodies moved in a perfect erotic dance, reflecting each other as mirrors, as their clothes were discarded. The sweat that once covered each body was now mixed, and the smell of sex started filling the room.

Edward rolled both bodies and Isabella kept her legs around his hip. Now was his time to show her who was in charge. Running his lips down her, he spread open-mouthed kisses all over her body, down her neck, and paying special attention to her breasts, groaning at the erotic sounds coming from Isabella's parted lips.

He lowered his lips further, caressing the part of her that longed for his lips with his fingers. Kissing down her stomach, Edward finally reached her sensitive spot with his mouth, kissing and licking her intimacy, while Isabella whispered rambling words clutching edward's hair between her hands.

There were no space for doubt as the needs they felt was reflected in every movement, from Edward's lips on her pussy to Bella's fingers tugging at his hair.

"I'm about to explode, Edward" Isabella said pulling his lips to hers, tasting her own flavor through his lips "Now it's your time to cut the crap"

That said, with one push, Edward deepened into Isabella's body, making them moan with the familiar sensation. There was nothing between them now, their bodies moved with precision, the sounds they made filled the room, it was like they never been parted.

Now was Isabella's time to turn them, getting on top of him, moving as he positioned his hands on her hips helping her keep up a pace. The tiredness of the fight had passed, the excitement took its place.

"I'm getting there, Edward" Isabella said between moans "Harder"

"Me too," he answered almost in a whisper as he tightened his grip on her hips. "Come to me, baby"

Edward sat still with Isabella on his lap, going deeper and reaching exactly the right place inside her, making her body tremble and her grip tighten around him. With that they both reached their peak, whispering sweet words and incoherent promises that were drowned out by the sound of the train passing at that very moment.

Edward laid down with Isabella on top of him, not losing their connection.

"I've missed you, baby" Edward said wrapping his arms around her "Let's not fight again please"

"So you can't take a little fight, hum" Isabella said lifting her face with a crooked smile

"You know what I mean," Edward said looking straight into her eyes. "Two days is too much without you, don't push me away again, please"

"I know, baby" Isabella said with a small kiss on his lips, rolling to his side "I'm sorry I overreacted, It wasn't supposed to be like that. I was so disappointed, I couldn't think it all through, I don't think I still can, I just know I needed you"

Isabella and Edward had not spoken for almost two days. It was the biggest fight they ever had in a two year relationship.

Isabella thought she was pregnant, and although they weren't planning it they got super excited, so tuesday morning when Bella was at work and noticed that her period had arrived she was devastated, she was at the hospital, so she decided to only tell edward when she arrived at her place, which was now their place, since he spend more time there than at his own house.

But when bella arrived at home she didn't found what she expected. The place was filled with roses and candles. Edward was sitting at the sofa shaking his leg nervously.

"Edward" she said in almost a whisper "what is all of this?"

Although Edward had been planning on ask bella to marry him at christmas eve, the news of a possible pregnancy made him feel the need to speed the proposal, so that's what he did and while bella was at work he set everything up.

"Isabella Swan, for a long time…" Edward started as he placed himself on his knees in front of her

"Stop" Isabella interrupted him with tears starting to fill her eyes, the only thought in her head was that Edward was only proposing to her because he thought she was pregnant, which wasn't the case "You don't have to do this"

"What?" Edward said not understanding what was going on.

"I'm not pregnant, Edward" isabella said sadly and kind of angrily "you don't have to propose to me because of it"

"But, baby…" Edward was again interrupted by her

"You really don't have to do this" Isabella said "we've only been together for 2 years, I know we weren't planning any of this, so please just… don't!"

Edward was speechless, the love of his life had just turn him down, doubting his love, and he has also just found out he wasn't going to be a father.

Isabella misunderstood his silence with agreement to what she had just said, making the tiny bit part of her that still believed he could actually been proposing not only because of the pregnancy disappear

"If you could, please, just leave" she said to him, a single tear started to stream down her face "I just need to be alone now"

With that said isabella ran to her room and locked herself in it, Laying on her bed letting the tears she had been holding for so long stream down her face. She didn't even hear the sound of edward leaving the apartment.

That was almost 3 days ago, it was the longest time, since they started dating, that they spend without talking to each other. And even though Edward wanted to be by her side, supporting her, her knew that Bella needed some time to sort things out, so he waited her call.

So when she texted him asking if their training was still up, he saw an opportunity to fix thing up, and it worked. He could feel Bella's love in every look, he could show her his love in every touch, and he knew, and hopped that her too, that everything was alright now.

"I love you" Edward said while holding Isabella in his arms "I hope you know that"

"I love you too, edward" said Isabella "I'm sorry to ever doubting you, I wasn't thinking clearly"

"It's ok, baby, I understand" Edward said laing a kiss on the top of her head "just talk to me, we are a couple, we can pass through things together, good or bad"

That said Edward stand up, and walked to his bag, making bella confused. Grabbing something from the side pocket he walked back to her, who was now sitting on the mat.

He bowed to his knees, and when she started to open her mouth to say something he laid his finger over her lips shutting her up

"Baby, please, let me talk" looking in to her eyes he continued "Isabella Swan, I wanted to do this differently. I've been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever. I've had everything planned to propose to you during christmas eve, but when you told me you could be pregnant I just couldn't wait, I needed more than ever to make you my wife. It wasn't for the pregnancy, love, I love you more than I can explain, more than I can put into words. You've became my life from the moment you stepped into the ring and gave me this scar" he touched his small scar and they both left out a little laugh

Isabella was now crying and Edward continued "I can't deny I was disappointed when you told me you weren't pregnant, but not at you, I was disappointed because I couldn't wait to start building a family with you. Holding a beautiful little girl with your warm brown eyes, and your sweet smile. But Bella, we have time, I want to spend forever with you, and I hope you want it too. So, Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Isabella threw herself over edward, laying again over him on the mat "Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes" and though they couldn't stop smiling they kissed passionately "I love you" she said between kisses

"I love you" he said back "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Cullen"

With that said isabella resumed her body over his, and joining their bodys again, they restarted to show each other that there was no doubt about their love, now being sure that no matter what they would face, they could overcome it as long as they were together.


End file.
